


I will never be the same without you

by ziamftconstellations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamftconstellations/pseuds/ziamftconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I will never be the same without you " Liam says as he places the white roses, Zayn's favourite, on the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never be the same without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fic. I'm sorry.

_Four months and three days since the accident._

They were so happy about being together. It was what you call, _pure bliss._ Zayn was finally so happy, he was learning how to smile. He was being the Zayn he knows. The Zayn he loves. If Harry or Louis would say that it was because of him, then he'd just shrug and say no. It was because of Zayn himself. He allowed himself to love again, to smile again. 

Liam knew Zayn loves him. He knew it. But he never knew that Zayn loved him enough to  _die_ for him. "I'd do anything for you, Li." Zayn had said when he was smiling that real smile. The one where his eyes crinkled adorably and it was so genuine, that Liam believed him. He never knew that exactly a week later the most unfortunate event of his entire life would occur, he didn't.

It was as if watching his entire world shift below his feet. It was painful, yeah. But, the pain numbed after weeks of crying himself to sleep. It was faint. You know, the way everything was just happening in a blur. He was there but  he was'nt really there. 

He is angry at the world, actually. His world was the one with raven hair, honey eyes and arms which he called home. He was angry that his world no longer existed. He was angry that he couldn't do anything to save it. Actually, he was angry at himself. Zayn stepped in to save him and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't save his Zayn. He couldn't.

_"I will never be the same without you." Liam says as he places white roses, Zayn's favourite, on the grave._

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like it, okay? :D


End file.
